


She's the Boss

by kateyes085



Series: The Guardian [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith is settling in just fine after his move from Lawrence, Kansas to New York City when he lands a job at Singer Publishing House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate realty to my Guardian verse. I honestly, just found it sitting in my folder. Looks like I started it. Really tempted to see where it goes. Be forewarned ... it will probably be down a very dirty, naughty path.

~*~

Dean rushes into the bustling restaurant to get out of the torrential rain that is bearing down on lower Manhattan.  He was going to celebrate.  True, it's just a job in the mailroom at Singer Publishing House, but it's his foot in the door.  He makes his way through the crowd to the bar and finds an empty seat, orders a beer and a rare steak with all the trimmings.  He notices the pretty redhead sitting next to him.  She sits elegantly dresses in a sharp tailored Armani business suit nursing a martini.  He leans over and asks, "Buy you a drink?" 

"No," she replies bluntly, not bothering to look over at him. 

"Come on, I just got a new job I'm celebrating," he smiles.  He had only been in New York for a month.  He really didn’t know anyone and with his brother all the way across the country at school, he was kind of itching to hear someone else's voice on the other end of a conversation. 

"Listen … Freckles, it's been a really long day following a really long week.  I'm flattered honestly, but not interested," she says tersely after giving him a once over. 

"Jeez, you don’t have to be a bitch about it," he mutters into his bottle.  

She looks back over to him and tucks a stray curl behind her ear biting her lip, "Sorry.  That was bitchy wasn’t it?  Like I said, bad week.  My assistant up and bailed on me out of nowhere and it just sucks to be me right now.  Enough of my pity party," she says and turns her full attention on him.  Deep blue, almost amethyst eyes sparkle at him.  "Tell me about your new job," she smiles.  

Dean feels sucker punched when she turns and focuses all of her attention on him.  "Uh …," he coughs and clears his throat.  "I got a job in the mailroom at Singer Publishing House, nothing big, but it's enough to get my foot in the door," he beams proudly. 

"Singer Publishing House?  But that's my company.  Well it's my uncle's but I run it for him.  I'm Lizzie, Lizzie Owens," she says to him offering her hand.  

Dean swallows thickly, "Oh shit," he mumbles.  "Figures I try and pickup my boss.  Damn it, I'm sorry ma’am," he apologizes.  

Lizzie giggles softly wiggling her fingers in his direction, "You gonna leave me hangin' here … Mister …." 

"Dean … Dean Smith," he stutters wrapping her smaller hand in his large, warmer one.  

She smiles softly, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Smith.  Now for my rude behavior, Peter?  Put whatever he orders on my tab?"  The bartender agrees.  

"Oh hey, you don’t have to do that," Dean says dumbstruck. 

"Don’t be silly.  My pleasure.  Well it's been nice meeting you Dean and I'm sure I will see you around the workplace," she smiles at him. 

Dean has no idea why he does it or when asks, but before he knows it, he opens his mouth, "Can I walk you home?" then he blushes darkly at how much of an idiot he sounds.  

She giggles again, "You're so sweet.  Peter?  Will you have Manny wrap his order and send my usual up?"  Peter acknowledges her request.  "Well come on Freckles," she says to him making her way through the crowd to the coat check for her raincoat and umbrella.  Dean follows after slightly confused to where his evening is going.  

He opens the door and manages her umbrella for the both of them.  They walk and talk.  He explains how he has only just moved to New York from Kansas.  She tells him about going to school and working for her uncle, taking over the business, etc.  They finally make it to her building and he follows her up to the penthouse.  He is twitchy and nervous on the ride up, not exactly sure, where this is going.  She lets them in and gets them both a beer, tells him to make himself comfort.  She comes back out wearing Capri PJ bottoms and an extra large T-shirt.  Her hair is piled up on top of her head.  He is taking a sip of his beer and turns from her killer view when he sees her, "You're short," he chokes. 

She giggles and scrunches her nose delicately at him.  The food arrives, and they sit down to eat and talk some more.  She gets them a couple of more beers and opens his before handing it to him asking when he smiles and takes a sip, "So how horny are you?" Dean consequentially chokes on his beer.  She hands him a wad of napkins and pats his back.  

He glares at her through watery eyes, "Lady, what the fuck?" 

She sighs, "I have a proposition for you," running her fingers through his hair and carding her nails against his scalp.  Dean shivers and leans into the caress before he thinks better of it.  She smiles fondly.  "I’m in need of a new assistant.  I'd like to offer you the job." 

He stares at her, "What's the catch?" 

She shrugs, "No catch.  I need an assistant and I'd like to offer you the opportunity.  You're not going to be sexist about this are you?" she scrunches her nose again.  

He shakes his head.  "Then what's with the …" he waves his hand vaguely. 

"Oh that … I haven’t had a boy since college and I think you would just be lovely," she tells him.  

"A-a-a boy?  Are you a lesbian?" he stutters. 

She chuckles softly.  "No I am not a lesbian, though I have … experimented … Unfortunately, I am married to my job and it leaves very little time for socializing, etc.  I think you just need a strong hand to guide you is all, and I think you would just make a lovely boy to attend to me," she explains carding her fingers again.  

"Oh … oh!  You mean … is that why your last assistant left?" he asks. 

"No, she was an idiot and if she hadn’t of left I would have fired her.  Like I said, I haven’t had a boy since college.  Now, you have the job irregardless," she tells him, helping him to stand and walks him to the door.  Over the intercom, she rings the doorman and asks to have a driver take her friend home.  

She walks him out to elevator and presses the button.  While they wait for it to arrive, she presses him back against the wall next to the elevator.  She cups his cock and gentle squeezes.  His hips jerk in reaction.  She nuzzles his neck and instructs, "Tomorrow, you will come to the main reception.  They will show you to my office where you will begin your training as my personal assistant.  I want you to think about my offer and give me your answer on Friday," she kisses his Adam's apple softly pulling away and directing him towards the open elevator.  "Oh, and don’t come before Friday," she instructs as she weaves her fingers into the short hairs of his nape, tugging him down into a sinfully decadent kiss.  She palms his cock through his jeans again and pushes a dazed Dean Smith into the elevator. 

He stares at her smirk until the doors close.  He licks his bottom, shakes his head and smirks to himself as he readjusts himself.  

~*~


End file.
